Stepmother?
by QueenKordeilia
Summary: Modern AU. Morgana and Arthur find themselves with a new 'addition' to their family. Mergana and Arwen. Discontinued.
1. Daddy's Girl!

****Title**: Stepmother?**

****Author**: QueenKordeilia**

****Rating**: T**

****Pairing (s)**: Merlin/Morgana Uther/Catrina Arthur/Guinevere**

****Spoilers**: For S2. 2.05 and 2.06.**

****Summary**: AU. Morgana and Arthur find themselves with a new 'addition' to their family.**

****Disclaimer**: I don't own _Merlin_. If I did, Merlin and Morgana would've gotten together a long time ago. And Freya would've been the bad guy instead!**

**A/N: Hi fellow Merlin lovers! I've decided to write this fanfic after watching 'Beauty and the Beast' today on CBBC. It's one of my personal faves. I loved how the Pendragons chased after the troll and how Merlin trapped her. And of course when Arthur and Morgana began to insult her! ****Anyway, this is definitely going to be different from the original. I hope you like it, it's my first Merlin story. And personally, I think it's rubbish. Point out any grammar mistakes please!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Step mother? - Daddy's Girl!<span>**

"MERLIN!" the blond prat shouted. "Come back here now, you idiot!" The 'idiot' laughed as he ran away from his best friend. Arthur Pendragon really was easy to annoy and it was hilarious every time someone got on his nerves. Merlin kept on running until he bumped into something. Something soft... He heard a soft groan. He had bumped into a woman. She got up.

"Watch where you're going will you?" she retorted. Merlin looked up. "Merlin? Oh..." she said nervously as she realised he was one of her close friends.

"Milady. Erm... sorry," he apologised. His voice was husky, which was usual when he was around his best friend's half sister. Morgana Pendragon: the most beautiful lady ever, first Lady of the court of Uther Pendragon and second in line to the throne of England.

"Oh Merlin. It's the 21st century for God's sake! You don't have to call me that, we're friends remember? You know my name..." Morgana said. She offered Merlin her hand. He took it and hauled himself to his feet.

"Umm yea- yes. My lady... I mean Morgana," Merlin stuttered.

"That's better," Morgana said, looking down at their entwined hands. "Do you know where Arthur is?" she asked. She looked like she was in a hurry to find the prat desperately. Merlin stood there smiling at her. She waved her free hand in front of his face.

"Oh! Yeah, he's in his room," he replied blushing.

"Thanks," Morgana replied. "Erm...Can I have my hand back now?" Her face was pink from embarrassment.

"Sure..." Merlin quickly let go of her hand. He was blushing even harder now almost like a tomato.

"Bye!" Morgana chimed, walking towards her half brother's bedroom.

"Bye..." Merlin croaked as he watched her dreamily.

* * *

><p>Arthur looked out of the window and saw his half sister's best friend Guinevere walking around. She turned around to look up at the window. She gave a shy smile and waved at him. He smiled and waved back, blushing as he remembered how he kissed her for the first time. That wasn't so long ago, about three months or so.<p>

The blond prince dried himself violently with his towel. He was going to get back at Merlin one of these days. Maybe he could tell his father of Merlin's 'affections' for his feisty half sister. No, that would get him a battering from her, since she liked the fool back and refused to believe he even liked her as a friend. Speaking of Morgana... The door banged open.

"Morgana, before you do anything, I need to tell you something. I did NOT kiss Guinevere whilst staying at her house three months ago!" Arthur blurted out, immediately regretting it when he realised what he had just said.

"I didn't say you did," Morgana replied. For a minute, Arthur thought he was safe from his sister's wrath. "Wait, what!" she roared. Arthur let out a huge sigh.

"I can explain... Really. Umm, she was upset and..." Arthur babbled. Damn, he was turning into Gwen! He decided to change the subject. "How's _Mer_lin?" Morgana blinked for a few seconds.

"Erm... Okay. I guess," she replied. She didn't really want to talk about him now, not when she had something important to tell her prat of a brother. "Look, Arthur. We'll talk about _Gwen _and Merlin later. I've got something important to say..."

"What? Have you broken up with Leon?" he asked mindlessly.

"No. Well, I broke up with him ages ago. That's old news, where have you been?" Morgana asked. Arthur considered whether he should tell the truth but he decided not to. Anyway, what would he say? 'I've been stalking your best friend!'? "Stop changing the subject! Father's going to marry the Lady Catrina!" Morgana shrieked.

"Really? His flirting was horrible!" Arthur said. Morgana rolled her eyes.

"I wonder what that makes _your_ flirting..." she remarked.

"Oi!" Arthur whined. "Guinevere likes my flirting!"

"I don't know if they're going to marry for sure but... That's what Father told me," Morgana said ignoring her brother. Arthur raised his eyebrow. Why was Morgana the first to know?

"How come Father didn't tell _me_ first? I'm the oldest!" he complained. He sounded like an immature child. His sister simply shrugged with a grin on her face. "Daddy's girl!" he grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry! I know this is supposed to be a family fic but I couldn't resist putting Mergana in. I'm obsessed with it! And I love Arwen too! This could've been better but I only had a few hours to write this... Anyway, thanks for reading! IF anyone read this. Review please and tell me if you want me to continue with this or just leave it. :)**


	2. Secrets

****Title**: Stepmother?**

****Author**: QueenKordeilia**

****Rating**: T**

****Pairing (s)**: Merlin/Morgana Uther/Catrina Arthur/Guinevere**

****Spoilers**: For S2. 2.05 and 2.06.**

****Summary**: AU. Morgana and Arthur find themselves with a new 'addition' to their family.**

****Disclaimer**: See chapter one.**

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's chapter two! Thanks to ElectricEnchantment who reviewed and inspired me to continue this!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Step mother? - Secrets<span>**

Morgana and Gwen walked through the gardens of Buckingham palace. They saw Merlin who went pink when he saw his crush. Morgana flushed and Gwen sensed the awkwardness between her two friends.

"Hi Merlin!" Gwen chanted.

"Hi Gwen," Merlin replied. He turned to Morgana. "Milady," he said, giving her a nod of acknowledgment. Morgana smiled at him, making them both go red. This didn't go unnoticed by Gwen, but she decided not to say anything. The girls walked on, leaving Merlin to his work.

"I don't like Catrina all that much..." the Princess confessed to her best friend. "Hmph, Arthur thinks it's because she 'took my seat!' Pathetic." She snorted at her brother's stupid theory. Gwen giggled and her skin flushed. Morgana raised her eyebrow. Would it be a good idea to mention the kiss now? Gwen noticed Morgana looking at her.

"What's wrong Morgan?" Gwen asked innocently. Morgana smiled slightly and stopped walking. Gwen stopped walking too.

"Gwen... You know when I went to visit Gorlois' grave the other day?" she started.

"Yes...?" Gwen replied, not knowing where the conversation was going.

"I told you that you were really secretive back then. You still are now." Gwen nodded. "And I said there must be a man involved." Gwen blushed. Was it possible that Morgana knew? Well, Arthur was her brother... But she didn't expect him to say anything.

"Arthur Pendragon by any chance?" Morgana asked. Gwen blushed even deeper and started fiddling with her hands.

"Umm... No milady! That's impossible, I can't be in love with him!" Gwen stuttered. "I mean it's not that he's not nice- He's quite handsome actually! But-" Her babbling was cut off by Morgana.

"Gwen calm down. It's just, Arthur blurted out today that he kissed you. Well actually he denied it but he can't lie to me," Morgana said. "I'm not angry. I just wish you told me earlier."

"Oh Morgana! I'm sorry, I was afraid and unsure of my own feelings. I got so confused after the kiss!" Gwen exclaimed. "I needed time to figure it out but I probably would've told you anyway."

"I understand Gwen. Anyway, it's only been three months since then," Morgana reassured. She hugged her best friend.

* * *

><p>Arthur ran through the palace, looking for Merlin. He saw a mop of black hair floating around. That <em>had<em> to be Merlin. Arthur ran up to 'Merlin' and grabbed him. He twisted him around and stopped when he saw a face he wasn't expecting to see.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"George," the boy replied.

"Oh okay..." Arthur said awkwardly. He walked off into the gardens and saw Merlin, Morgana and Gwen talking. Well, Gwen was the one doing the talking. The prince watched her lips move gracefully. He _had_ to kiss her again one day... His sister and her best friend now walked away, leaving Merlin staring in their direction. Morgana's butt rather. Arthur walked towards Merlin hoping it wasn't someone else this time.

"Ah Merlin!" Arthur said clapping Merlin on the shoulder. "How about you stop looking my sister up and make yourself useful." Merlin was now officially a tomato.

"Ah Arthur!" Merlin mimicked. Arthur glared at him. "How about _you _stop _kissing _my best friend and make _yourself_ useful."

"How do you know that? Did Morgana tell you?" Arthur asked. Merlin put a goofy smile on.

"So you did kiss Gwen!" Merlin exclaimed. Arthur slapped his forehead. "I knew something happened between you two!" Merlin teased. Arthur shook his head and blushed.

"You know what _Mer_lin?" he asked. Merlin's smile faded. Great. What was Arthur going to do now? "You're more annoying than Morgana!" Merlin smiled at the mention of the Princess and drifted off into a daydream. Arthur groaned. "What was I thinking?" he asked himself as he eyed his completely besotted best friend. Arthur began rubbing his knuckles. None of Morgana's admirers ever got away without a thrashing.

"Damn!" Merlin exclaimed when he realised what sort of trouble he had gotten himself into. He started sprinting away from the angry prince.

"_Mer_lin!"

* * *

><p>Uther stood just outside the palace, right under Arthur's bedroom. He was talking to Morgana, Catrina and Leon.<p>

"Morgana, I expect you to be at the meeting on time," Uther said as he stroked his daughter's cheek.

"Yes father," she replied giving him a smile. "Sir Leon, make sure all your knights are at the meeting on time," Uther said.

"Yes your Majesty," Leon replied awkwardly. He was still uncomfortable around his ex girl friend who also happened to be the King's daughter. Thank goodness executions were outlawed during the 21st century!

Suddenly, a whole load of spit fell from Arthur's window and landed on the King. Morgana stood there with her mouth gaped open. She considered herself lucky that she was still dry. Gwen gasped. Leon stifled a laugh. Catrina fake gasped but secretly wished she was the one covered in filth.

"ARTHUR!" Uther shouted. Arthur popped his head out of the window and his eyes widened in shock...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 0.0 What happened to Uther? I know, I know. It's completely random and off track right? I'll get there eventually. Thanks for reading guys. Review please!**


	3. Boyfriend?

****Title**: Stepmother?**

****Author**: QueenKordeilia**

****Rating**: T**

****Pairing (s)**: Merlin/Morgana Uther/Catrina Arthur/Guinevere**

****Spoilers**: For S2. 2.05 and 2.06.**

****Summary**: AU. Morgana and Arthur find themselves with a new 'addition' to their family.**

****Disclaimer**: See chapter one.**

**A/N: Hey faithful readers! Chapter three. Thanks to 'a fan' and whitecrossgirl for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Step mother? - Boyfriend...?<span>**

Merlin ran into Arthur's room. Arthur followed him. Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes; there was no way out - Arthur had him trapped. "Allow me to help," Arthur said, holding a bucket full of soapy water and spit.

"No thank you, Sire," Merlin replied, backing away.

"No, I insist," Arthur said, chasing Merlin around the room.

Merlin stood in front of the window and Arthur held the bucket up. The servant ducked and Arthur ended up throwing the water out of the window. An angry groan could be heard from outside. The mischievous prince looked out of the window and spotted his father, directly underneath, completely drenched in the dirty water.

"ARTHUR!" Uther exclaimed, furiously.

"Oh Arthur, His Majesty will be angry!" Merlin exclaimed. "Good luck," he said, escaping quickly to avoid the long list of chores. Arthur knocked his chair over furiously.

* * *

><p>Morgana and Gwen stood in the council chambers waiting for the rest of the people. Arthur entered the room looking worried and scared. Morgana raised her eyebrow and walked up to her half brother. Gwen followed her shyly.<p>

"Dear brother... Is that fear I can see etched on your face?" Morgana teased. Arthur gave her a very Uther-like stern look. To be honest, he was afraid of what his punishment would be for what happened that morning. Was this meeting arranged to humiliate him? But he wasn't going to condemn himself to a day of tormenting and teasing from his sister.

"Not at all baby sis..." he replied, knowing that remark would tick Morgana off. Morgana fumed and opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she heard the doors open. Uther walked in escorting Catrina. The two siblings exchanged looks and stopped bickering. Everyone except from them bowed their heads towards the King and the Lady.

"Thank you all for coming," Uther started. "You are no doubt wondering why I have gathered you here today." Arthur and Morgana exchanged a look that said, 'You can say that again.' "Though we live in dark times, today I bring you light..." he trailed off. Uther and Catrina shared a look whilst he said, "And love." Arthur rolled his eyes and turned to Morgana.

"He's too old!" he whispered into her ear. Gwen heard and giggled.

"It gives me the greatest pleasure to inform you that the houses of Tregor and Pendragon are to be united in the closest bond of all," Uther said. He paused to glance at everyone. "I am to marry Lady Catrina of Tregor!" the King announced his eyes shining full of pride. Arthur looked around bored. Everyone began to clap happily and cheerfully but Morgana did so unenthusiastically.

"I already knew that," she gloated to Gwen who merely smiled in response. Catrina smirked and whispered, "Tomorrow darling," seductively into Uther's ear.

"I am to marry Lady Catrina tomorrow," he corrected. Morgana nugded Arthur and forced him to clap. Jonas winked at Lady Catrina. Gaius and Merlin nodded at each other slowly. The latter walked over to a wall.

"This union heralds a new dawn for the Kingdom. A new beginning..." the King said. Merlin decided to take his chances.

"Hierste thaet cicen sona..." he chanted. Lady Catrina's human skin began to cripple. Morgana raised her eyebrow. She looked around and froze when saw Merlin chanting. She squinted her eyes and saw his eyes flash gold. She couldn't believe it! Merlin had magic? She wanted to scream.

"And a new Queen for all here in England," Uther droned on. Gaius glanced anxiously at Merlin.

"Hierste thaet cicen sona..." Catrina looked around cautiously trying to see if anyone had noticed.

"I could not hope to have made a better match." Jonas scanned the room. He jumped in shock when he saw Merlin chanting.

"Hierste thaet cicen sona..."

"I hope you shall all share in our joy." Merlin gasped and realised his efforts were in vain. The Lady Catrina was still in her beautiful form. "Thank you," Uther finally finished. The hall was full of applause and chatter. Catrina pulled Uther out of the council chambers with an angry look on her face.

* * *

><p>"If you don't like her just sit with me..." the blond prat said to the gorgeous witch.<p>

"Do you want to make it look any _more_ obvious?" she asked.

"Well don't come back crying to me when all goes wrong!" Arthur warned, raising his voice. Morgana scoffed.

"Why would _I_ go to _you_?" the Princess exclaimed loudly. The guards at the doors stared at the Pendragon siblings like they were insane. Arthur laughed nervously and Morgana glared at them. The guards opened the doors to the dining hall. Arthur and Morgana entered the dining hall together.

"Morgana," Uther said, smiling cheerfully.

"Father," she replied, turning to Arthur before going to sit with the Lady Catrina.

"Arthur."

"Father," Arthur replied, giving Morgana a smirk. She returned the favour. They began to kick each other under the table. Arthur missed and kicked Catrina instead.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. Uther looked at her with concern.

"Stop it you two!" he ordered. The siblings immediately stopped kicking each other. They finished eating and thought of how to escape the King and future Queen's boring chatter. Arthur grinned as he found his excuse. He fake yawned. Catrina gave him a questioning look.

"I'm sorry. Hard day's training. If you'll excuse me," the blond prince said. He got up and gave his sister a look that said, 'Come on!'

"Arthur," Uther said.

Arthur looked at Morgana who couldn't think of anything to say. She opened her mouth but closed it again. Luckily her brother came to the rescue.

"Morgan," he started. "Let's go. Remember, your _boyfriend_ is waiting for you..." he teased. Morgana blushed knowing exactly who Arthur was referring to. Uther raised his eyebrow and frowned.

"Morgana, who is this boy?" he asked. Morgana rolled her eyes. Great, her father was going to question her to the bone about her new 'boyfriend.' She glared at Arthur who turned away and grinned.

"You'll meet him soon enough!" Morgana exclaimed. "I'll retire myself then." She got up from her seat and ran towards the doors.

"Morgana," Uther said, raising his glass of wine.

"Father, if you wish..." Arthur started. Morgana stopped and turned around. "I'll describe him for-" she grabbed her prat of a brother and pulled him towards the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Over-protective Uther. Poor Morgana! Hmm, I hope Arthur's satisfied with himself... I think I'm finally getting into the story properly. Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	4. Truth

****Title**: Stepmother?**

****Author**: QueenKordeilia**

****Rating**: T**

****Pairing (s)**: Merlin/Morgana Uther/Catrina Arthur/Guinevere Leon/Morgana**

****Spoilers**: For S2. 2.05 and 2.06.**

****Summary**: AU. Morgana and Arthur find themselves with a new 'addition' to their family.**

****Disclaimer**: See chapter one.**

**A/N: Hey faithful readers! Chapter three. Thanks to whitecrossgirl for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Step mother? - Truth<span>**

The next morning, Morgana was stuck between two options: ignoring Merlin or confronting him. If she confronted him, he would probably worm his way out of it, telling Morgana that he wasn't a sorcerer at all. If she ignored him, he might question and pester her about her silence. But at least he'd know that he hurt her. She still couldn't believe that he had magic all along and didn't think to tell her about it when she discovered her own magic. That's what hurt the most. She hardly got any time around him anyway, as he was a servant and she was a Princess. Sadly, being in the 21st century didn't change the King's mind on friendships with servants. So she understood why Arthur and Gwen kept their relationship a secret, because their father wouldn't approve of his son and his daughter's maidservant. Or his daughter and his son's manservant.

Yes, she had feelings for Merlin. That was the reason she broke up with Leon. Gwen was the only one who understood; she left Lancelot because of her affections for Arthur. But Morgana scolded her, saying she was mad for leaving such a gentleman for Arthur. Ironic, given the fact that Arthur was a Prince and therefore higher than a mere gentleman in society.

"Merlin, how could you do this to me?" Morgana asked herself.

* * *

><p>"Arthur... is your family okay?" Merlin asked randomly, during a (most disapproved of by the King) trip to the pub with his best male friends.<p>

"Princess' family is mucked up... just like him Merrrrlin," Gwaine slurred, already hitting the legal limit.

"My family's just fine," Arthur replied, throwing Gwaine a scathing look.

"Umm, is the King okay?" Merlin queried nervously, purposely avoiding mentioning Morgana.

"Yes," Arthur answered. Loads of people, including Merlin and Morgana thought he was stupid but he wasn't. "You can ask about Morgana you know."

Gwaine immediately smirked. "Why would I want to do that?" Arthur raised his eyebrow.

"The Gauis move," Gwaine chirped. Merlin sighed.

"Her Highness has been avoiding me..." he confessed.

"Highness? And how come you call me 'Pratness?'" Arthur whined, slightly drunk. Gwaine giggled like a girl.

"She's nice and... you're not," Merlin responded.

"How long has she been avoiding you?" Gwaine asked. His friends stared at him in shock, surprised that he was still following the conversation after so many drinks.

"Umm, she didn't talk to me this morning," Merlin replied, looking at the floor. Gwaine and Arthur burst out laughing. Most of the customers in the pub turned around, wondering why Prince Arthur and Sir Gwaine were howling and roarin with laughter. And why their close friend and royal servant had his eyes cast downward, uncomfortably.

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin..." Gwaine trailed off, howling.

"Should you be drinking that much?" Merlin asked.

"Hey, I'm safely below the limit," Gwaine defended himself.

"No, you're safely below YOUR limit, not the legal one!" Merlin argued.

"Stop changing the subject. Merlin, you are such a girl. Just because my dear baby sister didn't talk to you for one morning-"

"A few hours," Gwaine corrected.

"Thanks, a few hours, you get all heart broken!"

"We knew you had the hots for her..." Gwaine started.

"But really, this is just desperate!" Arthur finished.

* * *

><p>Merlin was walking through the castle when he saw Morgana approaching from the other end of the hall. She glanced his way for a few seconds, frowning and then turned back in the direction she came from.<p>

"Princess Morgana! Wait up!" he yelled. Nearby people, both servants and nobles, gave him weird looks. Some even shot him disapproving scowls. Great. He was going to get the lecture on 'his affections for Princess Morgana' from the pratty Prince again. Of course, he did have feelings for her, but he didn't need Arthur going round telling everyone. The mere thought of the King finding out made him shiver in his boots. He followed her until she reached a dead end.

"Move_ Mer_lin!" she demanded, not even attempting to hide her sudden _hatred_ for him. He didn't, in fact, he almost had her pushed up against the wall. She didn't even know how she ended up in a dead end anyways, this was her home; she knew every nook and cranny.

"Morgana, what did I do?" he asked gently. She couldn't look up, because she knew that if she did, she'd fall in love with him all over again.

"You don't know?" she scoffed, still looking down. He was confused now. One, because he had no idea what he had done and two, because she seemed reluctant to look at him. "When were you planning to tell me? You should have, because this secret relates to me!" Merlin froze. Which secret? His magic? Or the _other_ secret? Which probably wasn't a secret anymore due to Gwaine being a huge blabbermouth...

"Which secret Morgana? Because I have two secrets..." Merlin trailed off, gazing at her beautiful face and blushing. "Both relating to you." Morgana finally looked up and saw that now _he_ was interested in his feet and... blushing. Two secrets? Both relating to her. One was his magic, the other... she didn't know. He looked up and she cracked. His eyes, his cheekbones, his neckerchief, his hair... everything about him made her forgive him instantly. And she hated herself for it. They just stared at each other until one of them spoke.

"Merlin... please tell me the truth," she requested, taking his hands in her own and pulling him closer. Her back hit the cold, smooth wall behind her. Merlin gulped, at being so close to her.

"Morgana, you'll hate me," he protested in a hoarse voice.

"I could never hate you, Merlin," she replied, putting her ams on his shoulders.

"I have magic." He was expecting a slap, a punch, a kick. He thought she would kill him, but instead, she _kissed_ him. He couldn't believe it! Princess Morgana had initiated a kiss between them, she kissed him! He closed his eyes as her hands went behind his neck, pulling him even closer. He snaked his arms around her waist, kissing her back. They didn't know how long it lasted but it felt amazing. When they pulled away, he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, a bit angry. Sure, having magic wasn't a huge crime anymore, it was just frowned upon, like smoking.

"Because I didn't know you'd react like this." They smiled, foreheads still pressed together, both feeling as happy as can be. "And there goes my other secret... I like you, Morgana."

"I like you too, Merlin," she confessed, before he kissed her. She finally knew all his secrets and he had found out that she had feelings for him. What they didn't know though, was that a figure was standing in the hallway, having witnessed the whole thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I know this chapter was way off topic. Next chapter, I'll return to the them dealing with the troll. So dun, dun, dun... who do you think the mysterious figure is?**


	5. Revelations

****Title**: Stepmother?**

****Author**: QueenKordeilia**

****Rating**: T**

****Pairing (s)**: Merlin/Morgana Uther/Catrina Arthur/Guinevere Leon/Morgana**

****Spoilers**: For S2. 2.05 and 2.06.**

****Summary**: AU. Morgana and Arthur find themselves with a new 'addition' to their family.**

****Disclaimer**: See chapter one.**

**A/N: Hey! I just noticed that I never changed the A/N in the previous chapter. I wrote chapter three there instead of four! :/ Anyway, here's chapter five!**

**PrincessDaydream77: Nice name ;) Thanks for the review!**

**RandomSerendipity: Aww thanks. And I'd know about typical siblings spats, living with three brothers as well as having three sisters scattered around in a nearby city :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Step mother? - Revelations<span>**

Gwen was shocked at what she had just heard and seen. Well, more shocked at what she heard; everyone knew that Merlin and Morgana were meant for each other. But what nobody would have ever expected was the fact that Merlin had magic!

"Now, you have to teach me how to do magic too," she heard the Princess say. What? Merlin was corrupting Morgana. Why else would she request something that was so against her father's beliefs? She couldn't take it anymore. She had to make her presence known.

"Merlin... I can't believe you!" she exclaimed. The couple instantly let go of each other and Merlin stumbled a few metres back.

"Gwen, don't tell anyone! You understand! You and Arthur are in the same boat as Me-" Morgana started.

"I didn't mean that," Gwen cut her off and turned to Merlin. "I was referring to your magic!"

"You knew?" Morgana asked, confused.

"Knew what?" Gwen asked, also confused.

"That I have magic!" Morgana blurted out. Judging by the way Gwen's eyes widened, the Princess realised that she had just told her best friend her big secret for no reason.

"You have magic too?!" Gwen shrieked. "But, then... why are you asking Merlin to teach you? Someone must've already taught you..."

"No Gwen, people don't choose magic. They're born with it," Merlin interjected. Morgana smiled at him.

"That's... that's not possible... I don-" All of the information was too much for Guinevere to take in, so without warning, she fainted. Merlin caught her and shared an exasperated and worried look with his new... girlfriend?

* * *

><p>"GUINEVERE!" Arthur yelled as he busted into the royal infirmary. Merlin was sitting on a chair next to the bed where Gwen was sleeping peacefully.<p>

"It's a wonder father hasn't figured it out yet..." Morgana commented as she walked in behind Arthur. She exchanged a discreet smile with her boyfriend who joined in.

"Yeah, your lovesick behaviour is so obvious," he teased. Arthur glared at him from his seat on the other chair next to the bed. He held his girlfriend's hand and wondered when she's wake up.

"Like yours isn't," he retorted. Merlin and Morgana froze but the latter quickly regained her composure.

"Merlin... who's the lucky girl?" Morgana asked innocently, pretending to be curious and oblivious to who Merlin liked.

"Hehe... no-one!" Merlin lied nervously, squirming in his chair.

"I'm offended you know," Arthur spoke.

"Huh?" the two magic users said in unison.

"You two think I'm stupid. Even Gwaine does and that's saying something. I think Guinevere does too," the blond prince sulked. Morgana snorted.

"Gwen doesn't think your stupid, she knows it!" Merlin deadpanned.

"Yeah but, Arthur... what has that got to do with Merlin's lovesickness?" she enquired anxiously.

"Give it up Morgs. You already know that I know about your feelings for Merlin," Arthur stated. Then he turned to Merlin. "Vice versa." Merlin was a beetroot and Morgana's skin was flushed. "When will you two get together?"

"Arthur just stop it!" Morgana bellowed.

"Morgana, calm down," Merlin urged. She glanced at him and felt her anger fading away.

"See, that explains it all," Arthur observed.

"They're already together," a familiar, angelic voice spoke. The trio turned their heads to look at the woman on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well... This chapter was short and I know I'd say we'd return to the troll but... Well, she'll appear in the next one. So will Arthur keep his mouth shut about the whole ordeal or go blabbing to Uther?**


End file.
